Bar-lgura
Medium Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar’ri) Hit Dice: 6d8+24 (51 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares), climb 20 ft. Armor Class: 19 (+3 Dex, +6 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+10 Attack: Claw +11 melee (1d6+4) Full Attack: 2 claws +11 melee (1d6+4) and bite +6 melee (1d8+2) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Improved grab, pounce, spell-like abilities, summon tanar’ri Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/cold iron or good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10, and cold 10 and fire 10, spell resistance 15, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +9, Ref +8, Will +7 Abilities: Str 19, Dex 17, Con 19, Int 9, Wis 14, Cha 14 Skills: Climb +21, Concentration +13, Hide +21, Jump +13, Move Silently +13, Survival +11, Tumble +13 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Mobility Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary, group (2-6), or pack (10-20) Challenge Rating: 7 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 7-12 HD (medium); 13-18 HD (large) Resembling something similar to a bestial, fiendish ape the creature before you stands hunched forward, its powerful arms dangling to the ground. Coarse brown and black hair covers its muscled body in seemingly random tufts. Sharp, yellow fangs jut from its ape-like, protruding jaw. As it stares at you, you can see a glimmer of terrible cunning and intelligence behind its savage exterior. The bar-lgura act as scouts in the Blood War, though they hate all other tanar’ri and would much rather keep to themselves. When not being pressured into service, they roam the Abyss in savage hunting packs, killing and devouring anything they can get their claws on. Rumors persist of large bar-lgura tribes in the Abyss, some in excess of 300 or more. These tribal bar-lgura are ruled by the largest, fiercest, and most cunning amongst them, but that lasts as long as that bar-lgura lives and that is usually not very long. Tribal bar-lgura almost never obey the commands of the more powerful tanar’ri since their massive numbers (usually) protect them. Bar-lgura stand 5 to 6 feet tall and weigh roughly 250 pounds. COMBAT While not the most intelligent of foes, bar-lgura possess an animalistic cunning and they are very capable hunters and often quite adept trackers. They often prefer to set up ambushes or craft rudimentary traps, although they aren’t above charging at foes while frothing at the mouth and flailing their claws wildly. A bar-lgura’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, the bar-lgura must hit a foe with both claw attacks. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Pounce (Ex): If a bar-lgura charges a foe, it can make a full attack. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – cause fear (DC 13), darkness, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), see invisibility; 1/day – alter self, invisibility (self only). Caster level 6th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Summon Tanar’ri (Sp): Once per day, a bar-lgura can attempt to summon another bar-lgura with a 35% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 3rd-level spell. Skills: A bar-lgura’s skin changes color to match the surrounding terrain, giving it a +8 racial bonus on Hide checks. The bar-lgura also has a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks and it can always choose to take 10 on Climb checks, even if rushed or threatened. Category:Tanar'ri